dss_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
Bornholm
Bornholm '''is an island found in the game and in real life. The island, in real life, is of Danish territory, and therefore, many inhabitants speak an official dialect of Denmark called Bornholmsk. Even though Bornholm is a real island, please do note that the Bornholm island in the game is a much, much, much more simpler and more inaccurate version of the actual Bornholm, albeit the layout of the ports are more or less the same. Bornholm houses the ports of Gudhjem, Nexo and Ronne in game and in real life. It has a radio tower, 1 destroyed and 1 functional RADARs on the island. Gundhjem '''Gudhjem is a port found on the Southern side of the island. It's the smallest port on the island. The town is also quite small with one main street which goes down the town and one street off of it. Rocks can be found off the shore near the refueling station, and a couple of signs that has a yellow border and stripes on it can be seen on the shore, still near the refueling station. These signs are to help guide ships to port safely and mark the clear channel between the rocks. It also has all the leaderboards from the menu. It has a refueling station and a fishing port. It has a spawner. Spawner A * Single-masted sailing yacht * Two-masted sailing yacht * Ocean racing yacht * Houseboat * Jetski * Fishing cutter * Gaff-rigged schooner * Shrimp trawler * Motorboat * Fishing trawler Nexo Nexo is port found on the Northwestern side of the island. It has 2 main roads, 2 wind farms that has 3 windmills each. It has a refueling station, a fishing port, a container terminal, a general terminal and a shipyard. It has 3 spawners. Spawner A * Single-masted sailing yacht * Two-masted sailing yacht * Ocean racing yacht * Houseboat * Jetski * Fishing cutter * Gaff-rigged schooner * Shrimp trawler * Motorboat * Fishing trawler * Fireboat Spawner B * Pilot boat * SAR boat * Police boat Spawner C * Bulk carrier * Light container ship * Light freighter Ronne Ronne is a port located on Northeastern side of the island. It's the biggest port on the island. It has a intersection of 5 roads which connects 2 main roads on the island. It has 2 tall buildings in the town, a cruise ship terminal, 2 bulk terminals, a container terminal, a ferry terminal, an oil terminal and a refueling station. It has 3 spawners. Spawner A * Bulk carrier * Superyacht * Light container ship * Cruise ship * Vanguard-class submarine * Icebreaker * Oil tanker * Alabama-class container ship * Heavy bulk carrier * European-class ferry * Light freighter * Trafalgar-class submarine * Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate * Amphion-class SSK * SpaceX droneship * Los Angeles-class SSN * TR-1700-class SSK * Freyr-class Trawler * Krivak-class frigate Spawner B * Coast Guard Patrol Boat * Pilot boat * SAR boat * Visby-class corvette * Lublin-class landing ship * LCVP Mk2 * Eithne-class OPV * Fireboat * Police boat * Skjold-class corvette * USS Monitor * CSS Virginia * Sea Shadow * Thanos Boat * Osa-class missile boat * Unite-class corvette Spawner C * Single-masted sailing yacht * Two-masted sailing yacht * Ocean racing yacht * Houseboat * Jetski * Fishing cutter * Gaff-rigged schooner * Shrimp trawler * Motorboat * Fishing trawlerCategory:Islands